Crazy OC
by maiistarr
Summary: Ryan and Marissa have broken up and met friends over the net. Summer and Anna battle it out for Seth. You'll be surprised! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second OC fanfic entry. Hope you guys take time to read and review…

-------------------

"So Coop, when are we going to shop for our prom dresses," Summer asked excitedly as she sat next to her best friend's chair. It was Algebra period and as usual, Mr. Carter was again 10 minutes late.

Marissa looked up from her phone, "I don't think I even want to go. I mean, Ryan's gonna be there and I'm not really sure of I want to see him again." Marissa and Ryan broke up a month ago. They went out for almost a year but the last few feuds got them fed up with their relationship. Although both admit that they've gotten over each other, they hadn't had a date ever since.

"Aww c'mon! Just because Chino's gonna be there doesn't mean you have to stay in your house and let him have all the fun," Summer replied. She's seen her best gal pal suffer from her breakup and she was devastated for her, as well. Summer would do anything to see Marissa and her genuine smile back. "Besides, you need to take some time off. Everything's been harsh lately so make this a treat to your wonderful, strong and beautiful self."

Marissa sighed, "I really don't know, Sum."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be your date," Summer offered. Knowing that it was impossible for Summer to give up and be stag for the event, Marissa looked at her with a 'really-now' look. Summer smiled, "Ok, maybe you can be my chaperone. C'mon Coop, I'll need you there."

Summer gave her most pleading look to her. Marissa shrugged her shoulders, smiled at her best friend and gave in, "I'm free on Friday."

"Yes!" Summer jumped up from her seat and hugged Marissa, like a daughter would hug her mom when she gives her ice cream. "I swear, Coop, this prom will be unforgettable."

"Hey Ryan, do you think wearing a trucker cap to accessorize a tux would be appropriate," Seth asked, standing from across Ryan's bed, holding the black trucker cap he was referring to. Ryan was sitting on his bed, very much busy with his laptop. He didn't seem to notice Seth.

"Ryan?! Hello? Earth to Ryan," Seth started to wave at him. "Ryan? Hey," he said, louder.

Ryan snapped back. He quickly closed his laptop the looked at Seth, "What?"

Seth, with his brows furrowed, said, "I was asking if this," he looked at the cap. Ryan stared at him with confusion. "Never mind. What' up with you?"

"Nothing," Ryan replied, putting his laptop aside. He got up and walked up to Ryan.

"There's something with that computer of yours," Seth said, sounding more of an interrogative detective.

"Dude, you're getting weird again," Ryan replied as he walked up to his brother. "Nothing is up." Ryan walked out of the room, leaving Seth and his trucker cap, clueless.

During dinner, Kirsten asked her two boys about the much-talked about event of the year. "So, are you guys attending?"

"Mom, I have been a prisoner of the anti-social world. This is my last chance to become one of them. Of course I will go," Seth replied as he drank his juice.

Sandy looked at Ryan, "What about you? You going?"

Ryan sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Seth looked at him, quite shocked. He faced Ryan, "What do you mean you don't know. You have to go, man or else I won't be talking to anyone but… the… punch bowl."

As Ryan was about to answer, Sandy stood up with his empty plate and glass to take to the dishwasher. "Seth's right! You ought to go." Seth nodded in agreement of what his father just said. Kirsten smiled at Ryan.

He sighed then looked at Seth, "You got a spare tux?"

------------

So how was that?! Let me know please.. lame? Good? Don't continue? Share it with me!! R&R please


	2. surprise!

It's two weeks before the prom and all everyone ever talks about are the how's, when's, what's and even what if's concerning the upcoming event. Some already have dates while the others are still hoping they will before the party. Most are still damsels-in distress while the others will have to play it rough.

The others are Anna and Summer.

Seth was headed for his locker. Apparently, his mind has been debating on who he should take to the prom, Anna or Summer. He couldn't seem to make up his mind since he likes both of them. Anna's a good girl with an edgy attitude while Summer is, you know, Summer. As hard as it might have been for him, he just decided to let fate work its magic that same morning. Although you might think that this may have been a great decision for him, on the contrary, it failed to give him the answers.

This morning, for example, if the first thing he sees on the breakfast table were cereals, he'd ask Anna. If he saw fruits of any kind, he'd take the risk and ask Summer to the prom. As he walked on towards the breakfast table, he was utterly surprised for what was to be the decision maker became a useless ask of sign. He saw, right there above the table, Froot Loops. Cereals in fruit flavor.

He didn't give up and decided to take another course. This time, it was still about food, but in depended on lunch at the school cafeteria. If Macaroni and Cheese were served, he'd take Anna and if cheese logs it'd be Summer. Thinking that the school wouldn't serve their students cheese in two varieties, he took it. Upon arriving to the caf with Ryan, he was yet surprised once more. Both were served.

As he opened the door of his locker, he thought to himself, _C'mon Seth. You have to decide. Ok, the first girl you see, may it be Anna or Summer, ask her._

Seth placed his book then closed the locker. He turned around and saw his "probable" date for the prom, standing right before him…

Marissa was on her way to Starbucks to meet up with Summer. They volunteered themselves to be head of the Prom committee. Who among the hundreds of students in Newport would be able to throw a smashing party like the duo can?! And since they couldn't just slack off, considering the bash is roughly two weeks away, they were going to plan it like pros. This was _the_ party of the year, and they aren't just gonna waist it.

As she walked through the luscious streets of Orange County, her phone rang. She checked and found out that it was a message from her cyber friend, Architect001. It said, "Are you going to the prom?"

Marissa smiled and replied, "Why do you want to know?"

Her phone beeped again. "Maybe we can meet there. I really want to meet you."

"Sure. I guess I'll see you there," Marissa answered back. As she walked on, she placed her phone inside her bag and tried to find her wallet with her hands. She dug in because her hand couldn't seem to grasp on her wallet. She started walking without looking where she's going until… THUMP! Marissa bumped the one person she least thought of seeing…


End file.
